


Yukidaruma Tsukurou

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Jun!” He knocked several times. Gently. “Yukidaruma tsukurou~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukidaruma Tsukurou

_Bam._

The door was closed right in front his nose and Sho knew he was screwed. Really screwed. Ultimately screwed.

“Jun,” he tried to call out but nothing came as a reply except for a huff from behind the door, “Jun, _dear_ , come on. You know I didn’t intend to fall asleep like that.”

Jun opened the door and Sho saw hope, but the hope didn’t last for long. Jun was just throwing out a blanket and a pillow and the door was locked again.

That’s Matsumoto Jun for you, ladies and gentlemen, so considerate even though he’s throwing a tantrum.

Sho picked up the blanket and the pillow, determined to bring it back _inside_ the bedroom along with himself.

“Juuuuun~,” Sho tried to call his lover with that sweet tone he only used when Jun was sulking.

Jun was still ignoring him.

“Jun, open the door, _baby_ ,” Sho wasn’t giving up. He knocked the door softly, knowing that it would just worsen the situation if he was about to make a ruckus by banging the door.

Nope. Jun gave nothing as a response.

“I only slept for a minute, I swear! Come on, _darling_ , don’t be-”

“I swear to God, Sakurai Sho, another sickening nickname you use for calling me and you can say goodbye to your expensive watches.”

 _Honey_ was already on the tip of Sho’s tongue but he gulped it down. Sho knew Jun wasn’t kidding, he _will_ throw Sho’s collection of branded watches for real if the word slipped out of his lips.

“Matsumoto Jun,” Sho patiently tried to talk again, “Listen, I’m sorry, okay? I was wrong to fall asleep in the cinema like that. There, I’ve apologized. Now open the door, please?”

Sho waited patiently but Jun kept ignoring him. He heaved a sigh, knowing well that his boyfriend could be an unbearably stubborn man.

“Juuuuun~,” Sho lowered his voice and called again. Slowly, he rested his back on the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, “Mat~su~mo~to~ Juuuun~”

Still, no response whatsoever.

Sho wanted to be mad because his lover was being so childish - what’s with being mad over _one mere minute_ spent sleeping in the cinema - but he couldn’t. If anything, he was getting more and more in love with Jun instead.

 _Adorable_. That was the only thing that Sho could think about Jun right then.

The door moved a bit and Sho knew Jun was still there, behind the door, waiting for him to do _something_. Sho smiled to that, feeling something that was similar to the one he always felt when he’s around a kid. Or a puppy.

Sho chuckled to himself. Then, he started to sing, “Hey, Jun!”

He knocked several times. Gently.

“Yukidaruma tsukurou~”  
 _“Do you wanna build a snowman~”_

If his ears weren’t deceiving him, Sho heard a soft gasp from behind the door. He smirked,

“Doa o akete~”  
 _“Open the door~”_

Sho pursed his lips and continued to sing in a fake and exaggerated sulking tone,

“Ishoni asobou~ doushite detekonai nooooo~?”  
 _“Let’s play together~ Why won’t you come out~?”_

Sho knocked softly again.

“Mae wa nakayoku-”  
 _“We used to get along-”_

“Shut up, Sakurai. You know I don’t like your voice!” suddenly Jun snapped and it really startled Sho.

Sho stopped singing. He exhaled a long breath, feeling defeated at last. While standing up, with a much lower voice, he sang as an answer,

“Wakatta yo..”  
 _“Okay, bye..”_

There was nothing but silence after that. Jun pressed his ear to the door, but he couldn’t hear a thing. He tsked to himself, wondering if he was too rude.

He was, of course. He knew it, at least.

And well, if Sho could sing that much, then it meant that he really was _not_ sleeping during the movie. Now Jun felt awful for being mad. And rude.

“Sakurai?” Jun called timidly.

Silence.

Jun pressed his ears to the door even closer. He really couldn’t hear a thing.

“Sakurai?!” he called louder.

Still silence.

Jun started to feel panic. Maybe his last yell went too far. Maybe Sho really left him.

“Sakurai Sho?!”

Jun’s heartbeat raced and he opened the door. There was no one and he felt his heart falling to his feet.

But then, suddenly, a face appeared in front of Jun. The eyes were twinkling and the smile was unhidden,

“Yukidaruma tsukurou~”  
 _“Do you wanna build a snowman~”_

Sho chuckled and even before Jun could gasp or smack him on the head, he leaned in and pecked Jun’s lips, leaving the younger’s face flushed heavily.

“Gomen ne, Elsa,” Sho whispered, still with his twinkling wide eyes and adorable smile.

“I’m not Elsa,” it was not the focus right then but Jun couldn’t manage to say anything else. Sho’s face was still too close to his that his brain was failing to function.

Sho chuckled, “But you were cold enough.”

Jun was tempted to play mad again but he opted not to. He looked down and shuffled on his feet instead, “So you _did_ watch the movie..”

“Yeah. But I _did_ fall asleep in the last few minutes so I’m sorry, okay?” Sho lifted Jun’s face with his fingers on Jun’s chin, “I promise I won’t even bat my eyes on our next cinema date.”

“Don’t promise something that you can’t do,” Jun retorted. But then, he sighed, “But I think it was partially my fault too. I know you’re dead tired but I-”

“ _I_ wanted to go with you so it’s not your fault,” Sho silenced Jun. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and pressed his forehead to Jun’s, “So, am I forgiven or what?”

Jun looked down and his face was red as hell. He felt silly, like Sho was controlling his heart through a set of strings that was attached to his fingers, “Uhn, I guess..”

“So, am I allowed to enter Queen Elsa’s ice castle?” Sho giggled.

Jun buried his face on Sho’s shoulder and clutched his arms around Sho’s waist, suddenly feeling like a little kid, “Uhn, maybe..”

Sho laughed and caressed Jun’s back lovingly. He showered Jun’s top of the head with small kisses.

“Sho?” suddenly Jun called out.

“Yes, _honey_?” Sho dared to call Jun that because he was sure it was already safe now.

Jun buried his face deeper to Sho’s neck then he muttered, “I lied. I _love_ your voice.”

Sho froze for a split second then he laughed fondly. He lifted Jun’s body from the floor and carried the younger to their room. Princess style.

“Yukidaruma tsukurou~”  
 _“Do you wanna build a snowman~”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric and translation were taken from yumeka36@tumblr (thank you!) though the yukidaruma and okay bye line were taken from the English version lyric.


End file.
